Pitch's Deep, Darker ( And Disturbing) Secret
by UniqueBlue
Summary: What could be worse than Pitch playing with my little pony dolls ? or getting kidnapped by fangirls ? Well, While Jamie and his little sister Sophie are making a video about Strange Things that don't happen everyday, they start to hear loud music and when they finally find out what it is... Well, let's just say what has been seen cannot be unseen.


**A/N: I Don't know where this idea came from but it just came out of freakin' nowhere O_O **

**Pitch: IT DID NOT! YOU-**

**Me: *covers his mouth* *laughs nervously* Oh don't listen to him, he's just press cuz he doesn't want to hear the story that I Wrote LOL he's embarrassed x3 **

**Pitch: *muffles* DAMN YOU!**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah you too Boogerman! LOL Anyways, Enjoy this story! :D**

It was a warm and perfect day outside, sunny too. Not too hot, not too cold, it was just right. Today however, was going to be a very strange day for Jamie though. He couldn't wait to go outside to try out his new video camera that he got for his birthday. After breakfast, he went into the front yard with the video camera and first recorded the sky then the wet green grass covered with dirt.

"Jamie! Jamie! Me go with Jamie!" called a toddler's voice. He turned the camera around and it was his younger sister Sophie. She was in her little tutu jumping and twirling around like a ballerina that she wanted to be.

"Sorry Soph Can't come with me this time. I'm going to find something cool"

Sophie's big green eyes began to water; she let a large cry and ran back into the house. "Jamie!" his mom called.

Jamie sighed in annoyance. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I'm going over to one of my friend's house" He lied, grinning.

"Okay, be careful!"

"I Will-"

Ms. Bennett stopped Jamie in his tracks. "AH! Hold on"

Jamie rolled his eyes irritably. "Yes!?"

"Take Sophie with you" She commanded.

"What?! Why ?!" He exclaimed. Take Sophie with him ? Why?! He had plenty of friends that he played with, so what did he have to take the little blonde girl along for ? Why ? He didn't know.

"Because I'm going to the market for a while, I'll be back in an hour in a half, okay Jamie ?"

"Yeah I Guess"

Sophie came running and jumping out of the house joyfully and happily. "Jamie! Jamie!" She said, smiling widely. "Yay! Yay!" She cheered, clapping and giggling. She was happy to finally spend some time with her older brother. She slipped her hand onto his hand, smiling up at her older brother. Jamie couldn't help but smile back at her; after all she was happy that she finally was going to be with Jamie.

"Come on Sophie! We're going to find something cool!"

"Cool! Cool! Yeah!"

With that, Jamie and Sophie walked down to sidewalk; Jamie recorded everything around him, even Sophie, who was twirling around like a ballerina.

The wind blew, causing the dead leaves from last fall to float around in circles, making it look like a mini tornado but it went a little bit larger this time.

"Woah! Now that is cool!" Said Jamie amused.

"Leaves! Leaves! Swirly, twirly leaves!" Sophie clapped happily.

Just then, a mini plastic bag floated around, but it didn't float regularly just like any ordinary plastic bag, it floated around gracefully like it was dancing or something. It caught the two kids' attention; Jamie couldn't help but record it. Sophie just stood there, smiling at lightly floating plastic bag.

"That is the weirdest flying plastic bag I've ever seen but at the same time, pretty cool" Said Jamie. Then it all came to him, He should do a commentary on strange things that don't really happen every day. It was a brilliant idea to him.

"I got it! I'll call it! Weird flying bag!" He said, smiling slightly. He then turned the camera to himself. "Hi and Welcome to an episode of Jamie's weird findings!" He spoke in the camera. "Hi, Jamie here! And here is my special guest AND ALSO my little sister, Sophie!" He turned the camera to the happy, hyper younger child. She giggled cutely and pulled the camera to her face then proceeded to put the camera lens near her mouth, covering it with her drool. Jamie snatched it away from her mouth, leaving his sister's drool on the lens.

"Ewww! Sophie, The camera isn't for eating" He said disgusted, wiping the saliva off with the bottom of his shirt.

The little blonde girl just giggled.

"Sorry about that" He said to the camera, pretending that people are watching him as if he were on actual television. "That's my sister's way of saying hello, sorta. Now for today, we are going to the forest to hopefully find something extremely weird and usual….. I Hope"

With that, Jamie and Sophie went into the forest but they didn't go that far, the sound of dead leaves and twigs crunching as they walked made the so called 'movie' Jamie was making made it look like a scene from the Blair witch project but lucky for them, they didn't see the movie.

"Okay, so we didn't really find anything….. Yet! But don't worry, we will find something-" Just then, they started to hear music. Sophie started to dance a little, "Sophie! Shhhh! I hear something, it sounds like... music ?"

"Moosick?" Said Sophie, confused.

"Yup that's right Sophie, Music. Oh man this is really weird"

As the two walked further and further, the music got a little bit louder. Then when they finally got to where that racket was coming from, they hid behind the tree. Sophie giggled but Jamie hushed her, Sophie mocked him by doing the same thing but Jamie just rolled his eyes. He turned the camera to his face, "Okay Guys we're finally got to where that music is coming from, now we just has to see who's playing it" He turned the camera back to first person. He peeked behind the tree and to his horror, He saw someone dancing to the loud music but not just someone, it was PITCH! And not only was he just doing an ordinary dance... HE WAS TWERKING!

**Me: LMFAO XD That's why Pitch didn't want to hear this story cuz he's embarrassed by that memory of him doing that XD**

**Pitch: *Screams* I'M GONNA KILL YOU- *Jack freezes his mouth***

**Me: Thanks Jack**

**Jack: No prob ;) **

**Me: ANYWAYS, THAT was one of Pitch's deep dark and... Quite Disturbing Secret O_O Yup, It's WAY worse than the time Jack caught him playing with My little pony dolls! XD**

**Pitch: *break ice* STOP BRINGING THAT UP! That was last year!**

**Me: I Can't cuz it's still funny! X'D**

**Pitch: HMPH! -_-**

**Me: Grow up Pitch *chuckles* So, yeah, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I Hope you don't get any nightmares from this O_O**

**Pitch: I Hope they do *laughs* ;)**

**Me: Shut up Pitch! Before I Go Sharkeisha on you! **

**Pitch: What in the hell is a Sharkeisha?! Is that some kind of rare sea creature?!**

**Me: Don't worry about it Pitch LOL Now as I was saying, I Hope you all liked this chapter and I Will update soon! Goodnight guys! *whispers* PS. don't worry! The kids are going to cover eyes, they are not going to watch the whole thing, well maybe Jamie might record the whole thing while not looking and put it on YouTube LOL **

**Pitch: GRRRR! Don't you have homework to do ? X3**

**Me: Um O_O *runs off* **


End file.
